Koei Wiki:Request for Adminship
Requests for adminship (RFA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. About RfA The community grants administrator status to trusted users, so nominees should have been on Koei Wiki long enough for people to determine whether they are trustworthy. Administrators are held to high standards of conduct because other editors often turn to them for help and advice. Sysop privileges include the ability to block vandals, delete or protect pages, and the ability to easily revert vandalism. For more information on administrators and their privileges, see the administrators page. ; Nomination standards :There are no official prerequisites for adminship, other than having an and having a basic level of trust from other editors. Self-nominations are allowed. IPs or other anonymous users are not allowed to nominate themselves or vote for users. Other qualities, while not required are highly valued, are listed below: ::*Candidates should be well-known, trusted, and helpful contributors to the wiki. ::*Candidates should have been an active contributor to the wiki. ::*Candidates should have a good number of contributions. ::*Candidates should have shown their ability to help other users. ; Decision process :Any user may nominate another user with an account. Nominations remain posted for seven days from the time the nomination is posted on this page, during which time users give their opinions, ask questions, and make comments. ; Expressing opinions :Any editor with an account is welcome to comment in the Support, Oppose, and Neutral sections, but IPs are unable to place a numerical (#) "vote". The candidate may respond to the comments of others. Certain comments may be discounted if there are suspicions of fraud; these may be the contributions of very new editors, sockpuppets, and meatpuppets. Please explain your opinion by including a short explanation of your reasoning. Your input (positive or negative) will carry more weight if supported by evidence. In close nominations, detailed explanations behind your position will have more impact that positions with no explanations or simple comments such as "yep", "no way" and "as per." :Please keep comments civil and do not base votes on friendship or rivalry with the nominee. Nominating Nominations can only be accepted by the user in question. If you wish to nominate a user, contact them first before making the nomination page. If they accept, create the nomination and ask them to sign their acceptance. To nominate either yourself or another user for adminship, follow the instructions on this page. The nomination may be considered "malformed" and removed if you do not follow these instructions or transclude the request properly. To create a nomination: :*Create a subheading with your name or the name of the user being nominated below the Current nominations for adminship. Add a small paragraph describing why you or the user in question deserves adminship and possible credentials. If you are accepting a nomination, sign below the paragraph nominating you. :*Include links to your or the user's talk page, and . :*Include the following subsections for fellow editors' voting convince: Questions and comments, Support, Oppose and Neutral. Current nominations for adminship Request for Adminship